


Sitters, Dolls, and Potions

by PrincessSophiaIsobel



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: AU, Evil Blond, Horror, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 14:18:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessSophiaIsobel/pseuds/PrincessSophiaIsobel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Harry Potter was a normal teenage boy who like the rest wanted to earn quick spending money. However as Harry answers a babysitting job, he soon realizes that not all children as cute and friendly. Harry soon comes face to face with a very adorable young Draco who have a special way of gaining new 'toys'. Will Harry survive the night? Or will Draco be gaining another new 'toy'?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sitters, Dolls, and Potions

“Are you sure this is the right address?” I heard myself croak.

A strange lump had formed in my throat as I stared out the car window, through the heavy rain. The huge house at the end of the road was run-down, with black windows that looked like empty holes and weird towers that made a jagged line across the dark sky. The front porch sagged and the shrubs and trees inside the black wrought-iron fence were badly overgrown.

“This is it, Thirteen Hollow Drive.” My dad said cheerfully.

“Thirteen? That was the address of the haunted house in that scary movie I saw on TV last night!” I swallowed hard.

“There you go again, Harry. Letting that overly active imagination of yours run wild. I’m sure the Malfoy’s will turn out to be very nice—and that babysitting their little boy would be a breeze.” He dad said confidently.

Just then, a loud crash of thunder cut through the night. A few seconds later, a flash of lightning lit up the sky. I had to admit that my dad was right about that overly active imagination of mine. Still, the idea of accepting a job babysitting at a house I’d never been to, for a family I’d never met, in a town almost five miles from where I lived, was sounding worse and worse.

It had started innocently enough. Seventh grade had barely gotten rolling and I was already finding myself short of pocket   
money. Babysitting seemed like the obvious answer, though not many guys go for it.

“So what if I’d never done it before? Why worry about the fact that I’d never felt very uncomfortable around little kids?” I asked myself.

I had checked the “Help Wanted” ads in the local newspaper, made a few calls, and within half an hour, had lined up a babysitting job for the following Friday night.

“Better hurry. It’s almost eight. You don’t want to be late.” His dad said.

“I’ll call you if there’s any problem.” I said as he climbed out of the car, holding a big black umbrella over my head.

“What kind of problem could there be? Dad called as he drove away.

He was right, I told myself as I pushed open the metal gate. The hinges were so rusted they made s screeching sound. 

Babysitting an adorable little boy who’d probably spend the entire evening playing with his action figures or watching a movie... what could be easier?

Just then, there was another loud crack of thunder. A bold of lightning hit a tree twenty feet ahead. I let out a yell as a large branch crashed down, falling across the path. My heart was pounding like a jackhammer. Looking back, I watched the rear lights of my dad’s car disappear. Then, having no other choice, I walked on.

The wooden planks of the porch creaked, making noises like screams. I paused before reaching for the big brass knocker, my hearts pounding wildly. Finally, I knocked three times, listening to the sound echo through the house.

I half-expected last night’s monster to answer. Instead, a pleasant looking woman opened the door. She didn’t look that different from my own mother.

“Hello, you must be the new sitter.” She greeted me, smiling.

“That’s me. I’m Harry Potter.” I said.

“Come in, Harry. It’s not every day we have male sitters. They are so rare. And, you’re right on time. Mr. Malfoy and I are just about ready to leave.”

My eyes darted around anxiously as I walked into the house. The giant living room was filled with big, heavy furniture that looked very old-fashioned. Portraits of people with unsmiling faces were hung on the walls. Frankly, I found the Malfoy’s taste in decorating kind of dreary.

But I was much more interested in Draco. He was standing in the middle of the room, holding a stuffed animal. He was very adorable, with blond hair and the biggest, greyest eyes I’d ever seen.

“Hi, you must be Draco. I’m Harry.” I said, trying to sound friendly.

“Hi Harry, you’re nice. I like you.”

That struck me as an odd thing to say. Still, I was glad that—for starters at least—we were getting along.

“Who’s that?” I asked, pointing to his stuffed animal.

“Dragon.”

“Can I see him?”

He hesitated, then held out the fluffy brown dog. He was covered with black spots.

“Hi Dragon! Wow, you’re cute. You look a lot like the puppy my next-door neighbors got this past summer. Too bad, he ran away after a couple of weeks. They never found him.” I said.  
Mrs. Malfoy turned to her son.

“Now remember Draco, you must have all your toys and stuffed animals put away by the time we come home. I don’t want to find that you’ve left a mess behind for me to clean up. Understand?”

The little boy looked up at his mother, his big grey eyes wide, “I understand, Mother.”

“Help yourself to anything you find in the kitchen.” Mrs. Malfoy told me as she put her coat on.

“Draco, maybe you’d like to make Harry you special snack.” Mr. Malfoy said as he came down the stairs.

“Oh yes!” he cried, his face lightning up.

“What else would you like to do tonight, Draco?” I asked.

It didn’t take long for him to answer.

“I want to do role playing games.”

Playing games, making snacks in the kitchen... everything told me the evening would proceed smoothly. Why, then, I wondered, was I still feeling so edgy? Overly-active imagination again? 

I watched as Mr. And Mrs. Malfoy kiss their son good-bye and then disappear out the front door. 

I heard the porch creak.

Draco and I were alone.

“Well Draco, it looks like it’s just you and me.” I said.

Wearing a very serious expression, he nodded.

“What would you like to do first? We can play any game you choose. As far as I’m concerned, from here on in, I’m all yours,” I told him.

Just then, another loud clap of thunder sounded. It was so close the entire house shook. I jumped about two feet into the air as lightning flashed outside the windows.

That was when the lights went out.

“Don’t worry. There’s nothing to be afraid of.” I told Draco.

I was trying my best to sound calm. The last thing I wanted was for him to know how petrified I was.

There I was in that big creepy house, with no one around... and no lights.

Still, I was in charge. Getting both of us through the rest of the evening was up to me.

“I’m not afraid.” I heard Draco say through the pitch blackness.

“Good. Maybe we just blew a fuse. I guess I’d better go down into the basement and check.”

I bit my lip. The last place I felt like going was the basement. But if I didn’t there was no chance of getting the electricity back on. 

And the prospect of a long night of darkness was unbearable.

“Is there a flashlight around here?” I asked him.

“In the kitchen. Come with me, Harry. I’ll show you.

All of a sudden, I felt his little hand in mine. At least one of us is being brave about this, I thought. I followed Draco without any idea of where were going. We walked through a few rooms. Then we stopped and I heard him open a drawer.

This time, the thing I felt in my hand was hard, plastic, and round. Eagerly, I switched on the flashlight.

“That’s better” I said cheerfully.

Then I jumped, letting out a loud cry. Huge, weird shapes had leaped up onto the walls.

“They’re only shadows,” I told myself firmly.

“The stairs to the basement are over there.” Draco said, pointing towards the dining room.

I nodded. “Great. You wait here and I’ll see if I can find out what’s going on.”

Opening the basement door, I peered into the wooden staircase. It seemed to lead down to a pit.

The Malfoy’s’ basement was unfinished, with gray concrete-block walls and a hard concrete floor. In the corner, I found the metal box I was looking for. I was hardly an expert in the field of electricity but my parents had shown me the fuse box in our house the last time our lights went out. I knew that all the switches were supposed to be pushed to the same side. I also knew it was important to check the main switch.

Shining the flashlight of the fuse box, I saw that everything looked just fine. I was about to dash back up to tell Draco that the power lines must have gone down because of the storm when something strange caught my eye. It was a doorway, back behind the washing machine.

By this point, my heart was thumping so hard it was more like flutter than a beat. I was a bit scared and I was near panting. But something about that doorway bothered me. I had to know where it led. Even more important, I had to assure myself that no one—no thing—was lurking on the other side of it.

“Everything ok down there?” Draco called.

“Everything’s fine, I’ll be right up.” I called back.

I paused. It would have been so easy to head right back up those stairs. Still, I had to know. Walking so slowly, I could have been moving in slow motion, I made my way across the hard basement floor. I could feel the blood throbbing at my temples. There’s probably nothing back there, a small voice inside my head insisted. Just a dusty old storage area, a bunch of old junk...

Finally, I reached the doorway. Holding my breath, I held out the flashlight, shining it on whatever was inside. I let out a gasp. I’d stumbled upon a small room. It was for storage, but not the kind I’d expect. Lined up on a wooden shelf were twenty or thirty bottles of what looked like chemicals. Focusing the light on the labels, I saw that some of there were acids. Most had names I’d never heard of at all.

There was more. Stashed in one corner was a huge cardboard box, piled high with strange assortment of things. I was afraid to stick my hand in. Instead, I simply looked at what was on top. I saw at least six bag packs, a little smaller than most grown-ups use. Probably for teenagers, I figured. There were other things that looked like they belonged to teenaged boys and girls too. A geometry textbook and a few spiral notebooks, covered with doodles. Some paperback books. Two pairs of eyeglasses.

Mixed in were a bunch of dog collars too.

“What a weird combination of things. I wonder why somebody would store them all together like this?” I thought to myself. 

The storage room was giving me the creeps. In fact, all of a sudden I couldn’t wait to get out of there. I turned around; ready to leave, and then I saw the cage.

At least, it looked like a cage. It was a box made out of metal that was twisted into a crisscross pattern. It had what looked like a door too, although one of the hinges was broken. What was really strange though, was the size. The cage was as tall as I was. 

And I noticed one more thing. It was dented on one side, as if whatever had been trapped inside had been trying to get out.

Chills ran down my spine. Holding the flashlight as tight as I could, I dashed towards the stairs as fast as I could. My heart pounding harder than ever, I took the steps two at a time. When I got back up stairs, Draco was standing by the door. My knees gave way. I sank onto the floor.

“Draco, are there any candles around?”

“Sure! Matches too. But I’m not allowed to touch then. They’re too dangerous.” He told me.

“In that case, would you please lead me to wherever you parents keep them?” I said tiredly.

Draco led me to a kitchen drawer. Sure enough, inside I found three stubby candles and a book of matched. Carefully I lit the candles, searching the kitchen cabinets until I found saucers to put them on.

Draco seemed excited when I sat down next to him by the kitchen counter.

“I know what we can do now! Let’s have s snack!” he said happily.

That sounded safe enough.

“All right then. What would you like?” I asked him.

“Cookies! And I’ll make you a glass of my special juice. It’s called Hokey-Pokey Juice.” He cried with excitement.

Special Juice? With a name Hokey-Pokey Juice? That didn’t sound too appetizing. But I was thirsty. Poking around in the basement, finding all that creepy stuff stashed down there, face to face with Dracula... it had already been a long night.

“Sounds terrific.” I told him.

I snuck a peek at my watch. It was hard to believe that it was only thirty minutes after eight. We were right outside the kitchen by then. I was busy telling myself that the worst was over and the rest of the evening was bound to be clear sailing. That was when I suddenly heard a loud crash from inside the kitchen.

I let out a terrified gasp, meanwhile holding on to Draco.

“What was that?” I whispered.

My mind was whirling with a hundred different ideas. A prowler? A burglar? Or maybe something even worse...? in this house, nothing would have surprised me.

“I don’t know what that was. But it seemed like it came from the kitchen.” Draco said in a small voice.

“I’m going inside to check, you stay here.” I told him.

Holding the candle in my trembling hand, I stepped forward towards the kitchen door. I felt so terrified I was nearly dizzy. Swallowing hard, I pushed the door open as hard as I could. I blinked a few times, peering into the darkness on the other side. Two glowing red eyes were staring at straight at me.

My first instinct was to turn and run. But I knew I couldn’t I had Draco to protect—not to mention myself.

“W-who are you?” I demanded in a shaky voice.

And then, as if in response to my question, I heard, “Mee-ow!”

“A cat!” Draco cried, bounding forward.

He pushed past me, nearly knocking over the candle I held. I let out a loud sigh of relief.

“Here, kitty, kitty.” Draco dropped onto the floor and was crawling toward the glowing red eyes on his hand and knees.

I followed close behind, holding the candle down low. Sure enough, huddled in the corner of the kitchen, between the refrigerator and what looked like a back door, was the kitten. It was so tiny, I felt silly for having been so scared. The kitten was so small, in fact, that Draco scoped her up in on hand as if she were a toy.

“Isn’t she cute? Have you ever seen such a pretty little kitty ever?” he cried, burying his face in her soft neck.

This cat is definitely my favourite cat in the entire universe, I felt like telling him. Because thirty seconds ago, I’d thought he was a killer-alien-monster-being from another dimension.

“Look how unusual he is!” Draco held the kitten out for me to see. Still clutching my trusty candle, I looked at him more closely.

Draco was right; she was unusual. Her fur was mostly black, but there were three white spots on his back. In front, right under her chin, was a patch of white.

“You’re right, I’ve never seen a cat who looked quite like him.” I said.

“He’s all wet, poor little thing!” Draco suddenly exclaimed.

“He must have snuck inside to get out of the storm. I guess he got in through here.” I said as I glanced passed the shadowy kitchen and through the open back door.

Draco covered the kitten with a towel and gently rubbed her all over. She tried to squirm away, but she was no match for Draco. 

He held on tightly.

“There you go, kitty.” He cooed.

Draco and the kitten looked so cute, cuddled up together on the kitchen floor.

“Now you have a real home, kitty.”

“Draco, this kitten might already have a home. She might belong to somebody else.”

“NO! This is my kitten! He’s mine! And no one’s going to take him away from me!” 

The anger in Draco’s voice made me jump.

“I only meant that—“

“In fact, I’m going to name her right now. I know, I’ll call you Hermione.” His grey eyes were focused on the kitten.

I wasn’t about to argue.

“Great name. Couldn’t have come up with anything better myself.” I said.

“Now that Hermione had something to drink, it’s your turn.” Draco said, his cheerful self once again.

“That’s right. Your special juice.”

He leaped up and dashed to the cabinet, taking down a glass. Then he started poking around the shelves, pulling down all kinds of ingredients.

“Uh, exactly what’s in this special juice of yours?” I asked nervously.

“It’s a secret.” Draco replied, not even bothering to look at me.

How bad could it be? I began to wonder. Figuring that part of being a babysitter was being a good sport. Taking a few sips of some weird juice to make a little boy happy... all in a day’s work.

I noticed that Patches had curled up with the towel. She looked as if she were getting ready to go to sleep. Even I had to admit that, all in all, this was a pretty homey scene.

“Here you go.” Draco suddenly announced.

He was wearing a big, satisfied smile as he handed me a tall glass. It was filled to the top with a thick, cloudy liquid that was an odd greenish-silver colour.

“Drake, are you sure this is—“

“This is my special juice, Drink it!” he said impatiently.

I gulped. “Where’s yours?”

“I’m not thirsty. Come on, Harry. Please try it. It’s delicious. And I made it specially for you.” He said in a much sweeter voice.

The way I looked at it, I didn’t have much of a choice. Slowly I brought the glass up to my lips. I took a tiny sip.”

“How is it?” he asked eagerly.

“Actually, it’s better than I expected.”

That much was true. Draco’s special juice didn’t taste nearly as awful as it looked. If anything, it was too sweet. There must have been a ton of sugar in that glass. Underneath the sweetness, I thought I tasted something else—something unlike anything else I’d ever tasted before. But I tried to ignore it as I took another sip.

“Not bad. Not bad at all.” I told him.

His face lit up. “See? I told you it was good.”

I took one more sip. “What do you call this again?”

“Hocus-Pocus Juice.”

“Wait a minute. I thought you said before you called it Hokey-Pokey Juice. Hocus-Pocus is what magicians always say when they’re about to—“

I never got to finish my sentence. Just then, for no reason I could see, Patches suddenly leaped into my lap. Her tiny body hit the side of the glass. The force wasn’t enough to knock it out of my hand, but it was enough to spill some of the juice. All over my T-shirt, in fact.

“Oh no! Don’t spill any!” Draco cried.

“It’s no big deal. Just a little accident. I’m sure it’ll wash right out—“

“But you have to drink it all!” Draco insisted.

“Don’t worry, I’ll drink the rest. I only spilled a little”

After washing the stain away, I sat back and took another sip of the juice.

“I know what we can do now! How would you like to see my playroom?” Draco said brightly.

I breathed a sigh of relief. A playroom. What could be more harmless than that? I pictured a big, airy room, its walls painted with balloons and circus animals and the windows covered with ruffled curtains. In it, I imagined, were all kinds of wonderful toys. 

And while Draco played, I could sit back and relax.

“Sounds great, let’s go.” I told him sincerely.

When we got to the second floor, I found myself in a long hallway that stretched out in both directions. There were lots of doors leading off it. Probably bedrooms, I thought.

“Which room is your playroom?” I asked cheerfully.

“Oh, we’re not there yet.” He replied.

I followed in silence, along a creaking wooden floor, as he led to a second staircase. This one was much narrower. It was made of wood. There was a banister, but it was nothing more than a thin railing that didn’t do very much to make me feel safe.

Okay, so he’s playroom’s on the third floor, I thought. I guess if a family’s going to live in a house as big as this one, they might as well take advantage of all the space.

“Are we almost there?” I asked, looking around for that cheerful playroom I’d pictured in my mind.

“Almost” he answered.

I followed him as he reached the end of the hall. I was about to point out that there was no place left to go when he opened the very last door. Much to my surprise, there was another staircase on the other side.

“Where are we going?” I asked in a quiet voice.

“Up the attic.”

I swallowed hard, not an easy task, given how dry my mouth was. Attics can be lovely places, I told myself, trying to talk my pounding heart into calming down. A little carpeting, a few coats of paint...

“This is it, my playroom.” Draco said proudly.

My heart was gripped with something very close to terror. The attic—Draco’s playroom—was big, all right. It was also dark, covered in eerie shadows. Huge cobwebs hung down from the ceiling. The floor creaked so badly I was afraid the uneven planks of wood wouldn’t hold me up.

Thunder crashed all around us. And then, through the one small, grimy window I noticed at the far of the attic, lighting flashed. 

My heart stopped. In that instant, I got a good look at Draco’s playroom. I saw long tables, covered with test tubes and odd-looking machinery I saw shelves like the one I’d seen in the basement, covered with dusty old jars of chemicals.

I even saw one of the huge cages, like the kind I’d seen in that creepy storage room... the kind Draco said she used to keep his pets in. Draco’s playroom didn’t look like any playroom I’d ever seen. In fact, it looked more like a scientist’s lab, the kind where, in the movies, all kinds of evil things happen.

I tried to sound as if playrooms that looked like sets from Frankenstein movies were something I came across every day.

“Very nice.” I told him, sounding almost as if I meant it.

“And it’s mine, all mine. I can play whatever I want here. No one bothers me. Not even mother and father.”

“Uh, what exactly do you play up here?” I asked. I was almost afraid of what his answer would be.

“Action figures.”

I was relieved.

“I used to enjoy playing those too. In fact, I spent hours and hours with them, making up stories about them being heroes and saving the world.”

I peered into the darkness. I didn’t see any toys. Just weird equipment.

“What else do you do up here, Draco?”

“Sometimes, I play with my stuffed animal.”

It all sounded like good, clean fun. Why then, was I still feeling so uncomfortable?

“I’ll show you my toys.” He volunteered.

We walked to the other end of the creepy, cobweb-covered attic. After licking my lips, which all of a sudden were incredibly dry, I followed him. Finally, we reached the cabinet.

“You keep your toys locked up?” I asked, in surprise.

“My toy collection is very special.” He told me.

With that, he threw open both doors. At that exact moment, another flash of lightning lit up the room. Staring back at me, sitting in neat rows on the shelves inside the cabinet, I saw twenty or thirty action figures and dolls.

“Wow! You sure have lots of toys here.”

“I’ll show you some of my favorites.” Gently, Draco reached inside. He pulled out three.

They were all about the same size, I noticed. But what I found most interesting was the fact that they weren’t quite the same size an any action figures and dolls I’d ever seen sold in stores. They weren’t as long and thin the way that toys always were. Yet they weren’t as big as baby toys or as small like some others I had played with. After all, it wasn’t that long since I’d been into toys myself.

Draco handed me the first one, “This is Viktor. He was my first.” He said proudly.

I took Viktor from Draco. I was immediately struck by the fact that he was made of something strange, a plastic that didn’t feel like any plastic I’d ever felt before. It was much softer—almost like real skin. The colour was unusual as well. It wasn’t alone colour. Some areas were darker than most.

He’s face also looked very lifelike. In fact, peering down at the doll in the dim light, I almost felt as if he were about to talk to me. 

What an imagination! I warned myself. As if to prove myself was getting carried away again, I looked down and studied the doll’s clothes. He was wearing a football suite with the letters “D.H.” on the back.

“D.H. Just like Dumstrung High. That’s a high school a few miles from here.”

I was about to ask him how he picked the name when he handed me another doll, a girl this time.

“This doll’s name is Fleur.”

Fleur was very pretty indeed. She was wearing a cheerleader’s uniform with the letters “B.H.” on the side.

“Beauxbaton High.” I whispered to myself.

Funny that the dolls weren’t exactly the same size.

Draco handed me the third doll.

“This one’s my real favourite. He’s new. I just got him last Spring.” He said.

I looked at the doll. He had brown hair and blue eyes. I kept staring at it. Suddenly I felt a wave of heat rush over my entire body. 

There was something about this doll, something I couldn’t quite put my finger on. It was probably just the way he was dressed, I told myself. After all, this doll was wearing the exact same kind of sweater the kids in the high school in my tow wore.

They were yellow and red with black letters in the back that read “H.H.S” for Hogwarts High School. Of course, I didn’t actually own one of those. But I saw kids wearing them everywhere I ever went. And this doll’s sweater looked so real that I was starting to grow edgy.

“He has a really cool name too. He’s name’s Cedric.” Draco said.

I froze right then and there.

In an instant I knew why this doll looked so familiar.

He was exactly like the guy who, a few months earlier, had had his picture in the newspaper nearly every day for one solid month. A guy who was a junior at Hogwarts High School—until he was reported missing. A guy who the police said had disappeared on his way home from babysitting one night. 

A guy with brown hair and blue eyes... a guy named Cedric.

In a flash, everything came at me at once. The science lab in the attic, the giant cage in the basement, the dogs and cat collars, Draco’s love for dolls and stuffed animals. My fingers clamped tightly around the doll named Cedric. My mind buzzing so loudly I could hardly think straight.

Finally, I understood. Draco used his lab to turn living things into toys! And I was the new sitter!

I dropped Cedric to the floor with a loud crash. I jumped two feet into the air.

“Be careful! You’ll break him!” he cried.

My mind raced. Suddenly, all I could think about was the fact that I had to get out of there—fast. I scramble to my feet.

“What’s wrong Harry? Don’t you want to see the rest of my toys?” Draco demanded.

“Sure, but, uh, there’s something I have to do first.”

“What?”

I tried to think up of an excuse. And then an idea popped into my head.

“I have to call my parents.” I said, smiling.

He didn’t seem to worry so I slowly made my way to the door.

“Be careful. Don’t break anything!” he cried as I accidentally bumped into a table.

The test tubes rattled, making such a racket, they sounded as if they were going to crash into the floor any second.

“I won’t.” I assured him.

I finally made it to the narrow staircase. Sliding my hands on the wall to keep my balance, I ran down the steps as quickly as I could. I felt as if I were in one of those nightmares I have sometimes where my feet feel like they’ve been covered in concrete.

When I got downstairs, I found the phone and picked up the receiver, it was cordless and I wasn’t sure which button to press. But there was no dial tone. Was it broken? I wondered, struggling to remain calm. Or maybe my terror had simply turned me into too much of a klutz to figure out how to work something as simple as a telephone.

I had to think. And then I remembered. 

The porch!

I made my way to the kitchen but then heard footsteps. Draco was coming down the stairs.

“Harry? Where are you, Harry? I know you’re here somewhere. You can’t hide from me, you know. Sooner or later I’ll find you.” He called out.

I swallowed hard. I thought about hiding somewhere. Frantically, I glanced around. It was so dark I could hardly see. From the outside the kitchen door, I could hear Draco getting closer and closer. It was hopeless. He was right. No matter where I try to hide, he would find me.  
“Harry? I’m coming to get you!”

When he got there, he was holding a jogging suite.. I was standing by the phone when he got there.

“I hope you like this jogging suite. I want you to put it on, since it’s your turn now.” He smiled widely.

Draco pushed me into the back porch as he handed me this suite.

“I hope it fits!” he cried before slamming the door shut.

I knew I couldn’t wait until he leaves, thinking that Draco was just there, standing by the door.

I was beginning to see yellow and green spots in front of my eyes. I couldn’t figure out what was happening. And the fact that my mind was getting cloudier with each passing second didn’t help. Then it hit me.

The Hocus-Pocus Juice! That special juice Draco made and then insisted that I drink must have had something in it to make me tired. Suddenly, beside yellow and green spots, I started to see red and blue. It was at that exact same moment that my knees gave way, sending m sprawling across the cold, hard floor.

I tried to get back up and think of a way out. Then I remembered Patches. I saw a small tear on the screen and began tugging to make a bigger whole for me to fit.

“I have to get out of here!” I slapped myself on the cheeks.

With that, I climbed up onto the windowsill and pushed as hard as I could against the torn screen. Fitting through the whole wasn’t easy but I managed. Never in my life had being out in the pouring rain felt so good. I had to get out of the Malfoy’s property as fast as I possibly could.

When I got out the iron gates, I ran along Hollow Drive. There didn’t appear to be any other houses around, just trees and fields, nearly hidden by the rain. My chest was starting to hurt from running. My pounding heart didn’t help either. I was beginning to wonder if I’d ever find a phone or if I’d end up running the five miles back to my house when I spotted aflash of silver up ahead.

Running towards it, I saw it was a phone booth. Next to it was a deserted old building that looked like it had once been a store or a gas station. I stuck my hand in my pocket, pulled out a quarter and dialed. My father answered on the third ring.”

“Hello?” he said pleasantly.

“Dad? It’s Harry. You’ve got to come and pick me up—now!”

“Harry? Where are you?”

“Outside the Malfoy’s house. Please come get me as soon as you can!”

“is everything alright?”

“I’ll explain when I see you. Just come! I’m a hundred feet up Hollow Road. I’ll be waiting!”

The call ended automatically and I dashed to the side of the road. Through the pounding of the rain, I heard a thin, high-pitched voice.

“Harry? Harry is that you?”

I whirled around, fear shooting through me.

“Where are you Harry? I know you’re out there somewhere.”

I wanted to run farther and hide but my body fell on the cold, wet pavement. I closed my eyes, eager for sleep. Just before I drifted off, I heard Draco’s voice, somewhere in the distance.

“Where are you Harry? You know you can’t run away from me!”

Then, there was nothing but blackness.

-The End-


End file.
